Wicked Game
by Hypnotic-Poise
Summary: He was quiet she was loud, he was dark yet she was bright, they were different yet exactly alike. She was his drug, tainted and vile, and she felt dirty, used and abused. Happiness was so hard to find, so hard you mistaken it for something that isn't real
1. Ino Yamanaka

**Dirty**

Summary: He was quiet, she was loud, he was dark while she was bright they were different yet exactly alike. She was his drug, tainted a vile, and she felt dirty, yet at the same time felt like he could wash away the smut.

Rated M: Mature themes, Language…did I mention mature themes, when I say mature I mean it!

Pairings: Ah, there not much of a surprise, they're your typical pairings but judging by the two main characters you can try to figure out who the main pairing is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have never will.

**Chapter 1: Ino Yamanaka **

I took step into the threshold. The scent of alcohol, drugs, and sex I was so well acquainted with filling my nostrils. The music was blaring so loud it could render you deaf; I didn't know what was playing, and didn't want to know, techno wasn't my thing. But hey, that's how you set the mood for parties like this.

You could barely see anything through the smoke and crowds of people filling the mansion. I tried making my way through the crowd to find somebody I knew, and to be completely honest, I knew a lot of people here.

There was always Sakura, she was dancing in the middle of the 'dance floor' if that's what you want to call with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, he'd never admit it, he did have a thing for her, he wouldn't admit he liked her loud, outgoing personality, but hey, that's just Sasuke for you.

Across the dance floor I could spot a hint of my sister's legendary four pigtails. She was dancing with that Nara boy, you know lazy genius guy. I already gave him the talk, well my talk in other words the 'break her heart and I'll break your hand and shove it so far up your ass it'll come out of your mouth' talk. I'm dead serious when I say I will do that.

I could spot my brother on the far end of the room; sitting on the stair steps that led to the rooms where people do things they usually forget the next day. Got to love high school right? Anyways he was talking to a girl with two twin red tattoo's running down her face, she was definitely Kiba's sister, he did say something a while back about him and his sister getting the same tattoo.

I spotted Lee from a distance sitting on the edge of the coach flirting with some girl with purple eyes and long blonde hair resembling Neji's, but I could see him looking at Sakura Longley from the corner of his eyes, and a hint of jealousy ran through them.

Speaking of Neji, as I got closer to the coach I noticed Neji practically jumping Tenten on the other end of the coach, ugh couldn't they get a room – scratch that they'll do that soon enough.

I dropped myself down in between Lee and Neji making my presence obvious…at least to Lee. Lee handed the girl a small sheet of paper, presumably his number before swinging his shoulder length wavy hair my way. He let it grow deciding he had enough of the Gai- thing, his marital arts teacher. Also to my utter shock last summer according to his story both Sakura and Tenten had abducted him and dare I say…did his eyebrows. Guess Ten and Sakura just had enough of his eyebrows, after all Lee was being pushed around a lot, despite the ass beating his enemy's got it wasn't enough. Lee changed after that, that frightful summer. Changed! He actually started having fan girls! I thought it was apocalypses! He admitted over the months he got used to it, everything, since he wanted to change, and he did.

"Hey Gaara!" He smacked his hand on my shoulder shaking it a bit. "Glad you could make it!" He shouted over the music. I gave him a tiny smile and nodded.

"So what brings you here?!" he pushed, I gave him a spectacle look.

"You know what brings me here Lee!" He smirked at my reply before reaching into the pocket of his tight green polo shirt. He searched around a bit, I could tell he was playing with me, his pocket isn't half big, before pulling out a tiny white bag, well not that tiny, big enough. He tossed it to me.

"Be careful with that shit, Kay Gaara?!" He had a look of concern on his face, but hey, he did the same thing. Lee might have low alcohol tolerance, but he tolerated drugs pretty well, guess he had nothing else to go to, after all Lee also had a shitty life, being pushed around through half of it having no one to go to, until Naruto came along.

Naruto, that dumb fuck, that everyone loves, including me. Not that way! He was just there for me when I had my killing streaks. I got in a fight with Lee two years ago, bout to kill him too, just then the blonde jumped in, stopping me, he fixed me more than broke me. I got in another fight the next week, with a guy named Kimimaru, freaking prude. Nearly killed me too, that is until Lee jumped in and saved my sorry ass. I owe both of them my life.

"Don't be such a hypocrite Lee!" I scolded smirking at his pout.

"Go to hell!" he looked away. I got close to his ear.

"I vacation there." I whispered hoarsely. He pushed by shoulder without looking at me, forcing me to look the other way. That's when I saw her. Sitting on the bar stool chatting away with a guy she probably just met. Her…

Ino Yamanaka.

-.- I'm still getting adjusted to it, this is my first chapter just like a introduction chapter ofcourse it short. So you guy's got a good hint of the other pairings right? Btw I know the title is a tad bit inappropriate but it'll make sense soon enough. Also the girl with the purple eyes and pale blond hair is the one from the Naruto shippuden movie, forgot her name, if you'd tell me that'd be real helpful.

Ok! So still getting into the story, tell me what you think! And if I did screw up tell me in an appropriate way, without using anything within the lines of ! or !# or &, okay? Read –obviously….REVIEW!

Next chappie we introduce Ino-chan.


	2. Dance with Me?

**Chapter 2: Dance with Me?**

She glanced my way, her eyes inspecting me, before turning back to the guy she was talking to. I gripped the tiny package in my hand until my knuckles turned white. Jealousy, something I'm very familiar with. She flashed him a charming smile before getting up and turning to leave. Though I couldn't hear anything I could see his mouth moving all about, protesting, begging her to stay and talk. She just waved her hand casually without looking back.

I watched her as she slightly swayed her hips with every step she took. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger, and her skin tight button up shirt didn't help. The first and last three buttons undone showing her midriff and the bottom of her tank top that was located right above her belly button. She kept fiddling with the chain that went across her black wavy plaid mini skirt. She was chewing on her bottom lip, that I will gladly treat incase of injury.

I got up took a step towards her where we both came to a halt. I was close enough to feel her body temperature even though the air conditioning of the house was damn cold. I wanted to feel more of it, no, not wanted, needed. She looked up at me, our noses nothing but an inch apart. I watched her look at me through half lidded eyes; she made me feel so unready, so unprepared, and so vulnerable.

She ran a perfectly manicured finger up my toned stomach, chest covered by my tight black tank top, since my short sleeved red button up shirt, wasn't buttoned up at all. Her delicate finger reached the top of my tank top before gently grabbing it and pulling me down to her level.

I could feel her breath on my skin and my hormones did their giddy little dance. "Dance with me?" I could hear her voice through the loud music, and it sent shivers down my spine. She smirked, she didn't need an answer she always knew my answer.

She grabbed my belt yanking it a bit pulling me towards the so called dance floor. I growled, couldn't she yank it off instead. I could visibly see her giggle, she was facing me. The song started and she latched both hands around my neck.

_Huh... bounce... ooh I like you... bounce... _

_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, let me talk to you _

She swayed her hips to the beat; I was mesmerized by her movements, untill i came back to reality and placed my hands aroumd her waist, letting them slide ever so slightly. I placed my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of Jessamine and roses. She grinded her hips with mine, and I could feel my stomach filling with butterflies.

_Let me see them big titties, don't act saddity you ain't pretty  
Break bread if you wanna get wit' me, all I wanna do is dig off in them kidneys  
Tell ya boyfriend he better mind his business, 'fore he end up in the trunk of my Bentley  
I am still a boss, he can't hit me, he ain't got enough paper to deal wit' me  
Baby girl wanna two step wit' me, turn around rub ya ass up against me  
Whoa, lil' mama done got tipsy, and then tonight, tomorrow you're history  
All you haters wit' that hoe sht miss me, I stay strapped security don't frisk me  
Set it off 'til this muthafuka empty, I turn around do the same sht next week  
Come on _

I could see some guys behind her eyeing her lustfully, and glaring daggers at me. I just smirked and kissed her neck tenderly. She tasted like honey, hmm i like honey. She turned around giving me her back, her dancing not wavering one bit. Her bosom popping up and down ever so slightly with the right beats. I let my slide down the inside of her thighs that were spread deliciously wide.

_Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)  
Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you  
And you on me and me on you and you on her  
Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me  
Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh) _

I could spot Sakura in the middle pointing a finger towards Ino, gesturing for her to come. After all Sakura was Ino's best friend; rivalry was only child's play they grew out of that. Ino shifted to the side and planted a quick kiss on my cheek, a sign that she would be right back. She walked sensually slow towards Sakura, working her behind pretty well. I can feel something wet dripping out from my mouth. Oh, drool. Better wipe that off.

_OOH! There she go, just what the Doc's been lookin' fo'  
She just what I need, black and Chinese like Sum Yung Ho  
I got a bungalow, we can diappear for a week or so (yeah)  
I got a steady young flow, super bowl wit' it like I'm Dungy yo (oh)  
Yes, congratulations, you won a millionaire invitation  
Sorry I'm so demandin', but save the dancin', for back at the mansion and  
_

_Ain't, this money handsome? Ain't, that a panty anthem?  
I kill me, just like you, from the back you'll see _

I could see Sasuke at the other end, staring at Sakura as she was practically pushed up against Ino. Almost all eyes were on them, yeah, they were that good. Ino got down low, her arms mingling on Sakura's exposed stomach, while the rosette just raised her arms, moving her hips with the music. Ino rose back up again behind Sakura, her hands still latched onto to Sakura, but her gaze was directed towards me. Now that right there is what I like to call boner-ific.

_Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)  
Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you  
And you on me and me on you and you on her  
Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me  
Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh) _

Ino glanced at me one last time before peering over Sakura's shoulder and whispering something into her ear. Sakura nodded and Ino gave her a quick peek on the cheek, before strolling off my direction. She slowed down as she neared me. I feel all ditzy again. Weepee. She got on her tip toes when she was close enough, leaning in close to me her breath tickling my ear. "Miss me?" Her seductive voice had my hormones jumping all over the place. I nodded, speechless.

_Hold up! Hell naw! Like Britney Spears I wear no draws  
In the club I drink it up, gulp gulp drink it up  
Got Patron sippin' in my cup, that's ya man I bet I can make him look  
When he see the jugs he wanna rush and get a quick touch of the big ol' butt  
Mmhmm big ol' butt, thick legs, big ol' jugs, legs stick like rims on the truck  
Take him to the crib, yep, we gon' fuk, you can call me a freak I like to get buck  
I don't have to do much to make you get it up  
Some young hoe she worth two dollars, I'm worth more dollars that make a beauty parlors  
I pop collars, c-c-c-collars, I don't buy shots I only buy the bottles  
Only rich girls, we only buy the bottles  
And like a porn star I'm best when I swallow _

She began grinding against me again. Her fingers grazing my sides, leaving burning traces behind. I moved my body rhythmically, trying to keep up with her. Dancing wasn't supposed to be this hard! She got down low, her hands going up and down my body. I really do wish it wasn't her hands, to be more specific; her. I felt like a human strip pole. And I liked it! To both our utter shock the house's indoor sprinkles went on. Two people could be responsible for this... Naruto and Kiba. Despite everyone looking up, nobody stopped dancing.

_Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)  
Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you  
And you on me and me on you and you on her  
Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me  
Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh) _

She didn't even look up. She was so absorbed in what she was doing and so was I. She brought herself and I could a good view of her draping form. Her tight shirt hugging her body even more than did before, showing the trace of her bra line, her high pony tail wet and slightly frizzy. Maybe it'd be better without it. My hand reached up to the back of her head, pulling out the hair band, setting her wild now wet straight pale blonde hair free. She waved her head around loosely, she looked Venus like. I could hear a new song being played, Killing Loneliness I think. I'll thank Shino for playing something I like later.

_Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart _

She brought her hands up to my shoulder, underneath the collar spreading her hands apart, letting my shirt fall down to the ground. Now the tattoo that went from the mid- of my back up to my elbows was fully exposed, though only some of it showed thanks to my tank top. Compressed by tiny marks that were chained together, it looked like a curse mark, and in the middle of back is where the word 'Love' was engraved. No, my forehead isn't enough.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness _

She's so beautiful, so unpredictable, that's what I love about her. She stuck both hands in my hair, ruffling it as I played with her buttons, unbuttoning her shirt swiftly; I copied her movements discarding her shirt, letting it fall to the ground. When I touched her bare armelectricity shot through mine. I rubbed her hand as we both swayed with the beat, and with the new song everyone seemed a bit crazier, and half naked, guess we weren't the only ones, considering Neji and Tenten were both more naked than we were making out on the dance floor. God damn it I told them to get a room not a dance floor!

_Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the lie forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are said to start a war _

She got extra close to me resting her head right on my shoulder, pushing her nice set of buns against my chest. I could feel her hardened nipples through the fabric of both her bra and shirt. Oh how I longed to feel more. I could feel her hand roam my back moving the dripping tank top around lifting it up and back down over and over again.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness _

_Killing loneliness _

She backed away a bit before wrapping her arms around my neck and latching her right leg around my waist, and for a mere second I felt her crotch brush against my erection, and I lost all my senses. Tell me again why I can't just ravish her right now on the dance floor? Oh right, people are watching. She lifted herself up a bit more so that now she was on top of me, her left leg wrapped against my right. She looked down at me and I got lost in the depths of her eyes.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness _

In one swift movement she brought her head down engulfing me in wild kiss. I was so absorbed, I didn't care if people were watching, but they probably weren't, what we were doing wasn't something nobody else has done. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I'd be damned if I didn't grant it.

_Killing Loneliness _

Our tongues seemingly moved with each other. The sprinkler didn't stop and neither did the music. She twisted her head, and held her arms around my neck more firmly deepening the kiss.

_Killing Loneliness _

I placed my hand under her thigh lifting her up more, and also lifted the other leg to latch around my waist. She was intoxicating, alluring, addicting, and I as sure as hell needed more.

_Killing loneliness _

My world was spinning and I was spinning with it. Its fun you should try it sometime. Our kiss got sloppy as she started moving her head around, obviously wanting me as much as I wanted her.

_Killing Loneliness _

I kissed her neck hungrily needing more, and she jerked her head to the side giving me more access. She grabbed a chunk of my hair burying my head in the crook of her neck. I gave her a little hickey but by the time I'm done with her she'll be wearing turtle necks for a month.

_Killing loneliness _

The music was coming to an end and as much as I hated to I removed myself from the nape of her throat. She was looking down at me, gazing at me through lustful half lidded eyes. I was itching to get closer but resisted the urge.

_Killing Loneliness _

The music came to a stop with the sprinklers; guess it was time to go home. Both our shirts were still on the floor but I didn't care I wasn't letting her go. I carried her out of the mansion; the people didn't seem to notice or care which was good. We were still drenched from head to toe and if home is where were supposed to go then home is where we shall be. The whole concept that she looked goddess-like didn't help either.

* * *

That was…long…and fun…ok next chapter you can guess what's goin to happen. I won't be obvious…you'll figure it out. Ok here's the deal I'm not good with the whole dancing thing so go easy on me. I tried! Gaara might be a bit OC and preverted (well he is a male) now but once I explain the story more you'll understand. After all what kind of person would I be if I just wrote pointless sexy fics? Inner me: **a good person? **Hush up. I just thought i'd update in a day i ussuelly don't but it seemed like i needed more writing if i ever hoped of getting a bit more reviews, so that was a tiny taste of what my writing's like, _**Okay Read and R**__**eview**_! I'll most likely update in 4-6 days since right now's a weekend, but i'll bring you two chappies when im back, that is if i get a couple more reviews maybe...P.S you should download those two songs if you havn't D BYE!


	3. Of Staying & Playing

**Of Staying and Playing **

**Gaara's POV**

Ino was still latched onto me as we walked out of the mansion. She stuck her face in the nape of my neck childishly searching for warmth. Where this is going, she'll get it, I'll guarantee it. I spun my head both left and right until I found my car, it was hard to find since it was black, and since its night time, I bet you can do the math. I walked at a normal pace towards the convertible enjoying the warmth she was giving me before dropping her gently into the passenger seat before going around and hoping into the driver's.

The engine started roaring after I twisted the key in its hole, and within a flash we were gone from sight. I gripped the steering wheel tight when I felt her running her hand up and down my leg. My breathing got raspy and ridged when she went over my sensitive spot. Jesus, if she's going to keep doing that I'll have no choice but to take her in the middle of the road. My thoughts were interrupted when she went over my shaft again, this time keeping her hand there, and trust me when I say it not the car's shaft. Ugh, I can't take this, why does the house have to be so far away.

"…S…stop…" I breathed out, trying to get a grip on myself "…If…you don't…" I breathed out again as her grip got tighter "…I'm going…to have…to take you…right here…right now…" I closed his eyes for a second, rolling them back in my head, when she didn't stop.

"Is there something wrong with that, Gaara-kun?" I didn't know what hit me when she said that, how'd she get so close without me noticing. I turned to face her, a dreamy expression playing on my face.

"You know very well…what happened the last time we did that." Cops are not…friendly people, we learned that the hard way. Before she could talk again I closed the gap between us spreading her lips apart with mine letting my tongue dart in. We were devouring each other for a good ten seconds before reality hit me, and I realized I was driving. A look of disappointment was formed on her face when I backed away. God damn it I feel the same way.

Yes! We're almost there! I can see it around the corner! I slowed down at the end of the curb, before shutting off the engine completely. I scooted over a seat placing an arm underneath Ino lifting her up with ease and opening the car door with the other.

She attacked my lips again after we exited the car, as we stumbled through the garden. Shit! Where's the door again. Damn it! I broke the kiss to take a look around. Oh oh. I chuckled lightly. I knew I didn't have a garden here.

"Wrong house." I laughed again; she broke into fits of laughter burying her head in the crook of my neck. Her breath tickling my neck, I wiggled a bit. I hope we didn't wake up the neighbor. I glanced to the side locating my house before getting off the lawn and around the corner.

She began kissing my neck, and it felt she was leaving burn marks behind. I was struggling trying to find the key. I just put it in my pocket! The fuck?! Okay okay, calm down, goosefraba. Oh joy I found it! I slammed my body against the door now trying to find the right key, damn key chain. I found the right one poking it at the area around the keyhole trying to put it in. This is really, really irritating.

I finally managed to open the door, and she devoured my lips in a sloppy kiss again. "Welcome to the Sabuko household Ino." I murmured against her lips.

"I've been here before though."

"You're always a guest in this house; though make sure to make yourself feel at home."

"Oh I'll make sure of that." She chuckled against my lips. We stumbled about as I tried to find the stairs. Would Temari and Kankuro mind if I did her on the coach? Yeah, think Kankuro would complain about having nightmares and Temari might complain about having to deal with comforting him.

We finally managed to stumble upon the stairs, task 1 accomplished now we just need to get up, find my room and get this over with. I managed to run up the stairs still holding her with one arm. Yes, I'm that strong, hah.

We stumbled down the hall hoping to find the right room, until I grabbed a random door knob that came across my hand and opened the door. I walked over to the bed still devouring her then laid her on the bed. I opened my eyes to inspect her. Then something hit me.

"Wow Gaara, didn't know you were into Shika…" The room was filled with posters of Shikamaru Nara. Ino grabbed a pillow with a picture of him imprinted on it and began fluffing it. "That's a nice picture…" I had a blank expression on my face.

After standing there for a good 2 minutes I lifted her up mauling her over my shoulder. I can do whatever I want with her later! I need to find my room now. I kicked the door open and went down the hallway and found the door where the word 'DIE' was 

engraved. Yup that's my room. I kicked the door open, again slamming it against the wall.

I kicked the door shut with my other leg after walking in. I walked hastily over to the bed dropping her down roughly, I'm sure it didn't hurt though…yea. She kicked her shoes off while I took off mine before she grabbed my still wet tank top and brought me down into one of her wet lip locks. I managed to get her wet tank top over her head, ridding her of that irritating piece of cloth. Her skin feels…

"You're cold and wet." I stated matter-of-factly. She giggled.

--

**Ino's POV**

Cold and wet huh?

"My skin might be cold, but I'm warm where it matters," I gripped his tank pulling him down into another sloppy kiss. I had to break loose from it to breath. Whoa.

"Would you like to feel just how warm and wet?" Yup. That got him good, considering the goofy smile on his face. He attacked my mouth again, and I felt like so traumatized. He traced kisses down my jaw line, teasing, licking ever so often. I stuffed my hands in his short damp hair bringing him closer. I rolled my eyes back in my head letting the pleasure envelope me, letting him envelope me.

I got fed up with his top deciding he'd look better off without it. I grabbed the bottom of it rolling it off his head so I could get even a glimpse of his god-like body. Oh it was worth it, and the tattoo extending from the middle of his back, all over his back and up to his elbows really helped outline his front side, considering that was the only part that wasn't covered up with the tattoo. I placed my hands on his firm chest feeling his smooth pale skin.

I outlined his body with my hands feelings ever muscle quiver against my touch before bringing them back up to his neck and pulling him down into a sweet tender kiss. It was always like this, he'd treat me with care, letting me take my time, and also taking his own time with me, making me even feel a tiny bit special. Maybe he wasn't just another mindless fuck, maybe he did care, even the slightest bit, because whenever he does kiss me it's not just lust I feel pouring through him.

I felt his hand slither down my chest, stomach until it reached the hem of my skirt. He slipped his hand swiftly through the waistband and my silky purple G-string. As soon as I felt him rub against my core, I moaned into his mouth, but it wasn't enough. He kept on 

thrusting his finger in and out me, and I tried to hold back my moans but it was oh so hard. I reached into my back struggling but managing to unhook the retched bra before Gaara took advantage and bit the cloth off throwing it with his mouth to the other side of the room.

"Gaara…" My breathing was so strained, shit, how could he make me feel so ecstatic just by finger fucking me? I dug my nails into his shoulder as he nipped my collar bone. I felt my legs go weak before I gave in. He removed his fingers from my panties bringing them up close to his mouth, licking them clean, his eyes still settled on me.

I bit my bottom lip trying to resist the urge to moan out his name when I saw him sucking his fingers clean of my juices. He gave me a quick peck on the lips not what I expected before trailing the line of pecks down my jaw line and the side of my throat, my collaring bone, and finally resting on my luscious set of bouncy buns. He grabbed one with his hand messaging the bud with his thumb and index finger before devouring the other pebble with his mouth.

"Ohh god!" I can't hold myself together. Crap I feel so hot; he makes me feel so hot…

"You make me feel so hot…" I cannot believe what I just screamed out. All he did was give me a reassuring lick on my bead before moving on to its twin. I feel all sticky now, damn! He began moving his tongue down my body again until he once again reached the hem of my skirt. Damn skirt.

His hand left my breast momentarily before roughly pulling down both my skirt and underwear. The cold air hit my hot melting core making me shiver but that didn't last long, since Gaara literately plunged his tongue in it, and oh did it feel nice, no, beyond nice, beyond good, seventh heaven.

I gripped the black bed sheets so tight my knuckles turned white. Geesh, so much for a warning. I arched my back off the bed my head slamming against the mattress as I screamed out in ecstasy as he continued drawing circles with his tongue inside of me. I rolled my eyes back in my head, not being able to handle his wicked ministrations. I had to try and resist not locking my legs around his head and squeezing his brains out. Mhmm wow.

"Mhmmm…Gaara!" I felt my muscles tensing and finally found my piece of heaven again; yeah he knew how to work his tongue, what a soldier, he knew how to eat a woman out. He didn't hesitate when it came to cleaning all the juices he made me spill, before lifting himself up and plunging his juicy tongue into my all-of-a-sudden dry mouth. Hmm I taste like…

"Raspberry…" What do you know, I do. Not quite what I expected but still good non-the less.

My hands reached up to his heaving chest, tweaking his nipples ever so slightly before roughly pushing him off. Bet you didn't see that coming. Confusion masked his face but soon disappeared when I got on top of him. I got off him again leaving a bit of space between my melting sex and his muscular, abb-elicious tummy. I devoured him in another hungry kiss as he gripped my round bosom, that's gonna leave a mark. My hand snaked down his stomach finding their way to his belt buckle fiddling with it a bit before opening it with his buttons and zipper. And with one good tug I managed to push both his pants and cute panda boxers down until they reached his ankles. Another good push with my feet got them off completely.

I slid against his body allowing my entrance to touch the tip of shaft before sliding away. He groaned in irritation…cute. I kissed his toned chest and stomach along the way until I reached his almighty…_ahem…_dick. I gave it a good lick watching him quiver and fidget. As much as I thought it was revolting yet with him, it didn't seem like that, I felt so comfortable. I gave him another lick and a moan escaped his lips, I needed to hear more.

I swiveled my tongue around his member a couple more times, sucking lightly before descending down on it, hard. I looked up to his head moving about, thrown back into the comfy looking pillow. He buried his right hand into my slightly wet hair messaging my head while his left struggled with finding his drawer. Smart boy. I smiled to myself before continuing my bobbing action until his head hit the back of my throat and he shot his load into my mouth, I copied his movements licking it all greedily.

He was panting loudly and just by the sight of his sweaty glistering body underneath mine, made me do that same. Man I'm going to orgasm just from the sight him. Oh my dear Gaara-kun I'm not done with you, yet! I climbed back on top of him and gave him a rough kiss; let him taste himself, the taste of bitter-sweet sex.

"What do you think of that, Gaara? Hmm?" I murmured against his lips in a seductive lip-smacking voice. As lip-smacking seductive as a bowl of fat chips and pungent aioli. I like food so sue me!

"Sensual…" His deep icy voice sent chills down my spine. I gave him another deep kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth, talented tongue he has. I gently lowered myself at the tip of his shaft, teasing him, hell; I was teasing myself, screw this and him. I felt his hand brush me as he placed what I presumed was a condom over his aching member. I lowered myself full throttle unexpectedly and his reply was a very loud, alluring groan, hell my head was thrown back, my chest panting up and down. I think I gave him a pretty good view.

I began bouncing on him, filling myself with this pointless sorry excuse for sex. No, it's not pointless, maybe not with him. He's more of a fuck buddy. No maybe just a buddy. I dug my nails into his chest as we kept rocking, my head jerked upwards to the side.

"Oh god…" I felt a well-built piece of skin on my tummy and turned around opening my eyes to find Gaara. He enveloped me a kiss so passionate I felt like I had dropped into a world of ecstasy. Why was he the only one that treated me like this? Why?!

We kept rocking but at a slower pace, as I placed my arms around his neck bringing him closer, deeper. In return he wrapped his arms securely around my petite form shielding me with his arms and legs, and I'd be damned if I didn't feel safe in them. He broke the kiss moving to the side of my neck, sucking lightly. I grabbed his head massaging it slowly, as he brought me back down on the bed lightly.

He stopped what he was doing to take a good look into my eyes. Grr, keep going! But when he did look, it was something else. I sucked in a breath as he entered me again with I'm guessing all his power, and he is one powerful man. I screamed out his name arching my back off the bed and sticking his face in the valley in between my breasts. He gave me a quick lick and I sucked in another breath.

God! What is up with him?! One second he's all lovely-dovey next thing I know he's all the way in me. Although I must say I enjoyed both. He lifted his head off my aching breasts slowly still thrusting into me, lifting my leg over his right shoulder, while wrapping the other leg around his waist. Holy…

"Shit…" I gripped the bed sheets tightly throwing my head back. "Faster…oh yeah…" I moaned out. He's good yeah good. I felt my legging grow weak and shaky until…

"GAARA!" the hot liquid dripped down my thighs but Gaara gave a good three thrusts before he came too. Wow that was…amazing. He fell down on top of me, though making sure not to squash me I could tell. His hot breath tickling my cheek his eyes half lidded, his gaze lingering on my, I'm sure, delicious looking naked form. He turned around giving me a soft kiss on my lips before releasing himself and getting off me.

I crawled off the bed getting ready to collect my cloths. As much as part of me wanted this to be something more than just plain mind blowing sex I know it wasn't going to happen. But just then two muscular arms encircle my waist and I could feel his heaving chest on my back…

"Stay…" he breathed out, I felt so comfortable in his embrace. I opened my mouth to speak not really thinking…

"…please." I stopped myself. What was I fighting? I needed to stay I don't want to get a crazy cab driver taking me home at 4 a.m especially when I'm in this condition. I relaxed and fell into his embrace, inhaling his musky scent. He accepted me into his embrace gently kissing my shoulder as he pulled my light body into the now warm bed sheets.

He pulled the bed sheets up to my waist letting it rest there with his hand, he buried his nose in my hair as moved his hand up and down my form. The lights turned off and I could see the sun rising from the window to the left of the room. It was a wide window, peered over the pool and a massive garden too, it had a balcony too. I liked this, I could get used to this.

--

**Gaara's POV**

I waited for her to fall asleep, listening to her now steady heart beats, soon enough I found myself becoming a bit drowsy, Jessamine and flowers always did that to me, but other than that, I don't think I've slept more than 5 times a month. Bad things have happened when I've slept. My eyes began feeling heavy. Wow she tired me out. My eyes began closing…slowly…slowly…until…

My eyes shot wide open. Where am I? Oh right... She was still sleeping. I peered over her at the clock on the little desk. 6 a.m. Two hours…well I should be happy I even managed to fall asleep.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the coach across the bed grabbing a dry pair of pants and boxers pulling them on quickly. I turned back to look at her slender form, memorizing how she looked like. Calm, peaceful…beautiful. I quietly made my way to the door, twisting the door knob gently making sure not to wake her up.

As soon as I got out I closed the door again, the cold floor tiles touching my bare feet, sending silent shivers down my spine. The cold-air conditioning didn't help my bare chest either.

I walked down the dim looking hallway, the only light coming from a window extending from the floor up to the ceiling opposite of my direction. I made my down the spiral stairs, down another hallway until I landed in the kitchen. The lights were on meaning someone else in the house was awake.

I walked over to a stool anyway, placing my hand over head ruffling my own hair, trying to rid my head of all the thoughts going through it. "Rough night?" a voice pierced through the silence. I shot my head to the right only to find Kankuro standing by the door frame, with two beer bottles in his hand. He was wearing a messy white tank top, and 

baggy sweat pants, exposing the 'Puppet Master' tattoo on his right bicep, strings hanging off each letter going down to his elbow.

He smirked making his way to one of the stools across from me. "Your one to talk, since when do you wake up early?" I drawled out, he just smirked and slid me one of the beer bottles, which I grabbed obediently.

"I couldn't sleep, thanks to someone…" I twisted the bottle cap off, smirking. Ino did have one loud voice. And I liked it!

"Who? Temari?" I smirked again and he made a funny face.

"Even though Temari was another pain in the ass…" He sighed. Wait hold on…

"Does that mean lazy-bum is here?" I asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah…maybe he's asking for a death wish, I don't know…" He took another sip of his bottle.

"Maybe we should give it to him…" I murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, surprised you didn't hear anything though, I wonder why…" He smirked but it soon faded, I knew what he was going to say.

"Gaara…she's been hurt enough…stop playing around." For once in his life Kankuro did sound worried. Ino was a close friend of his.

"…I'm not…you think I like playing this game?" I shot back, he just looked away.

"I don't want to play this so called game, I don't know why, but it feels like an urge; it's not that I want to, I need to." I continued. He looked back at me.

"You make her sound like a drug." He remarked, but he didn't know how right he was.

"She is…more addictive…than that crap I get almost every week." He looked taken back.

"Is she worth it?" He asked taking another sip.

"Worth every bit…" I took a sip of my bottle letting the bitter sweet taste slide down my throat.

"You make her sound more like a tool than a drug," Both Kankuro and my head shot to the side, towards the door, and standing there with a frown playing on her face was none other than Temari. She walked towards the stool to my right taking a seat.

"You're starting to sound just like the other guys." She finished gently resting her head the table, her arms cradling her head, still looking at us. Am I really? Kankuro leaned his bottle towards her shaking it around a bit but she just shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of 'hang over'.

Kankuro looked back at me and sighed, "Do you love her?" He whispered casting me a wary look. _Love…_

"I don't know what love is…" I growled, I really don't, I can't say I love anyone.

"She wouldn't have been able to love him back; she wouldn't want to, she wouldn't let him…" Temari lazily replied, ugh shes starting to sound like that lazy bum, not just lazy, but at the same time, her words did make a difference and for some odd reason it felt like a ping to the heart.

"It does seem like every time she loves someone…they die…" Kankuro whispered again. It was true, three people she held so dear to her heart have passed away, and anyone with the right mind knew it wasn't puppy love, or just fatherly…

"Asuma Sarutobi…" Temari looked up. Was like Ino's big brother.

"Chouji Akimichi…" Kankuro looked at me. Her first, gentle and sweat.

"Deidara." I finished. The last one, bad and full of suprises.

"Those aren't the only people who caused her distress." Kankuro probed. Temari casted her gaze sideways…ashamed…

"I already feel like shit, don't make it worse." Temari countered, "I didn't mean to sleep with Shikamaru, okay? It just sorta happened…" Her voice was low, and I couldn't help but also feel guilty, though it happened a year ago, she was my sister but I could never hate her, even if I did, she did take care of us, after mother…died.

"Yeah yeah, we know…but it's not only him…" Kankuro got off the stool and up to the coffee machine, I'm guessing making coffee for Temari's headache.

"There's also…" He continued, opening the cabinets...

"Sai…" Temari growled for him. Sai you could say had also broken Temari's heart for no apparent reason. Just because he got bored of the show of affection…I broke his nose the next day.

"The emotionless bastard…" She clenched her hand, you could say she really did love him; he was such a good actor…

"Heart-breaker…" Kankuro added smugly, placing a coffee mug with a fan on it under the machine. But it is true, Sai would act all I-love-you one second then go all I-got-bored-with-you the next.

I wanted to be close to her…Ino. Share her pain; I knew what it felt like. To be alone. To be betrayed. To have been loved for a day, then left the next. That's why she intrigued me. We were so opposite but yet even a tiny bit alike. That's why I wanted to find out more, and the only way…was to be her sex toy.

I bet Temari sensed my discomfort cause she spoke up, "Let's just end the topic, kay? We just woke up." Kankuro turned around, his eyes were slits and his face looked a bit squared. Poor guy. "You just woke up…I did not fall asleep…" His voice was so venomous I almost laughed.

Temari banged her head on the table, hehe I could see her blushing. "You might think he's lazy…" she blew out, "But he can really tire a woman out…" She closed her eyes.

"He's gonna die!" Kankuro laughed out, his right eye twitching. Yeah, not quiet what you expect, but over the years we learned how to get along, just like a real family, I almost felt complete…

…But not quite.

* * *

Okay not the best lemon, geesh! but umm...it's my...umm...first...so yeah...um...go easy on the comments... Well atleast i got to explaining half of the story, well giving out hints, like i said the story will make more sense along the way. Long chapter no? ok not that long but meh my longest. So now you know why Gaara dosn't act all I-am-emo! around Ino. And i also gave u a cute family moment. Also i don't know why i just gave Kank and Gaara a tattoo...hey if i can't give'em kunais i'll give him ink. OK! **READ AND REVIEW...please... D **Next chapter...some more drama! and other ...cough... things.


	4. Killjoy

Yay...I'm back...and it's summer vacation, which means...EXAMS ARE OVER!! \opens a bottle of wine/ Celebrate? no? Okay. Alright I know I haven't updated in a while but I was so caught up in exams and studies...you feel my pain right? Well anyways just wanted to announce that, and to those who are wondering why I changed the title it's mainly because after listening to the song Wicked Game so many times, I realized it fit the story nicely. Listen to it!! though I prefer HIM's version...Chris Issac's is the original but whatever. Also I wanna thank the people who have reviewed...Thank You (hug) .

* * *

I woke up to sunlight shinning through the large window. I blinked both my eyes open trying to remember what happened last night, because if I'm not correct this isn't my room. Oh right…Gaara. There was an empty space next to me where the light didn't shine. Where is he? Also what's this feeling I'm getting in the pit of my stomach? Worry? Fear? No, it's not the first time I've been left alone.

I turned around to see what time it is. The digital numbers read 9 a.m. Wow 5 hours, that's a new record. I got up holding the blanket up to my chest, just in case. I shivered when I felt the cold air come in contact with my bare back. It wasn't this cold last night. That was until I noticed the open balcony window, and him.

He was sitting there, feet propped up on the metal rail, chair tilted slightly backwards almost leaning on the wall, head looking down intently. What could he possibly be doing? I slowly got up, not to alert him, the cold wooden floor where the light shone helped warm my cold feet.

I gently placed a hand on the closed part of the window, my body situated right in the entrance and my head slightly peering over his shoulder. I finally got a glimpse of what he was doing, though he didn't seem to notice my presence yet, guess you could say he was to into…his book. Although the writing did look familiar…have I read it before?

"Salem's Lot?" My voice didn't seem to startle him considering all he did was raise his eyebrows, not that he had any but I notice something rising.

"Didn't know you were a Stephen King fan." Didn't know you were either, though a part of me really expected that from a guy like him, scary features, blood-red hair, dark eyes, and a voice deep as the ocean and hot as coal.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me…" _too _many. He dropped his feet and chair on the ground making a loud 'thump'.

"I'm willing to find out." Doubt it. He got up, turning around finally facing me, his eyes slightly wide, hell I was even more shocked, and to think I humped that…that…piece of hunky shit. The sunlight out lined his body making it rather dark yet shiny on the edges. His bare chest had my hormones doing flip-flops and I had to resist the urge to jump him. But I would make sure not to let him find out.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked mockingly and his eyes went back to normal. He slowly inched towards me placing his left hand on the window right across mine. His face nothing but a mere couple of inches apart from mine.

He took a loose strand of hair from my face, placing it behind my ear, looking deep into my eyes before gently kissing my jaw line. "Not at all." His hot breath tickled my cheek, sending shock waves down my spine, and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I tightened my grip on the blanket when he kissed my lips tenderly, before letting go completely, Not caring that my body was now fully exposed to the slightly cool weather, I felt hot somewhere else. I roughly wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the once soft kiss.

He replied with as much passion and lust placing his arms tightly on my lower back slightly going down to grope my plump bare bosom. I moaned into his mouth as he gently pushed me on the glass window, my ass feeling all frizzy thanks to the cold surface of the glass. That's gonna leave a funny mark on the window.

He pushed me harder against the window; the material of his rough pants slightly scratched my aching core making me stifle back another moan, I gripped his hair deepening the kiss, he tastes like…Heineken. I'm not a fan of beer, but that might change.

I broke the kiss roughly to breathe, staring into his deep eyes before letting go, sliding my hand down his chest and pushing him away with my index finger, turning around swiftly getting out of the balcony, the lack of body temperature made me shiver a bit, but it's not that bad. I could feel his gaze on my body, specifically my ass and this time I decided to work it for all its worth. Yeah, his gaze is hot enough for me.

I made my way to his bathroom right across from bed, resting my hand on the door frame looking back at him from the corner of my eye. His face stern and sharp, although I know one day, not today though, I will see _the_ Gaara of the Desert loose his cool. I gave him a playful smile, an invitation that I'm sure he won't decline.

Now I will say this once. I. Love. His. Bathroom. With passion. The whole ceiling and walls were covered in black, the floor was black marble, and to top it off he had a Jacuzzi bath tub, a rather large shower stall with two shower heads on either side. Everything was outlined with what I presumed was gold, the only things that were white was the inside of the tub, stall, sink, and most of the toilet. If a bathroom could be sexy, well this one could.

I walked towards the stall, sliding the see-through door open and stepping in not bothering with closing it again. I turned on the shower head to my left a second later the staunching water flowed out of the faucet and into the both shower head.

As soon as the cold water made contact with my already cold bare back and I had to hold back a scream. Maybe I should make the water a bit warmer. My thoughts were cut short when I felt a hard chest press against me…the only problem was that wasn't the only thing that was pressed against me.

He leaned in closer kissing the side of my neck encircling his arms around my waist loosely. I leaned into his touch the water now splashing my face gracefully as I felt his left hand move lower, closer to my nether reigns. I felt myself shudder against his cold touch as he began me rubbing me painfully slow.

He's teasing again. I felt myself rocking against him, my hand placed over his, urging him to keep going. I leaned in a bit more until my mouth was right across from his ear," Mmm…Gaara stop…" I breathed out, the cold water that doesn't seem as cold now splashing over my heaving chest.

He buried his nose underneath my jaw, "Stop?" His mocking voice had my womb clenching, and the whole concept that he _did_ stop didn't help.

I gave a low throaty growl before turning around, amusement covering his face as I pushed him towards the other side of the shower stall, towards the other shower head that was also on.

I adjusted myself pushing him hard against the wall lifting myself up a bit encircling a leg around his muscular thigh. I grabbed a chunk of his wine-red hair roughly bringing his face close to mine, his breath tickling my nose.

My face stern and my nose slightly scrunched up as I nearly growled the words, "Don't…tease me…Gaara…" His face held nothing but pure rawness, the look in his eyes had my stomach twisting in knots. The cold water splashing on my shoulder was so ineffective.

I licked his bottom lip before biting on it, pulling it a bit. He gave a wild groan before groping my bottom hard, pushing me to the side of the stall, devouring me…like a man. He subconsciously, I'm assuming, wrapped my legs around his waist, his shaft pestering my throbbing cunt.

Holding back a moan I graced myself digging my clear nails into his shoulders as he rammed into me painfully hard. Painfully pleasurable though, don't get me wrong. I closed my eyes as he gripped my ass tighter, not stopping his little cycle of push-and-pull.

I laid my head on the soaked wall, rolling my head back with my eyes. My nails dug around his back and shoulders and I could feel him wince, well at least now he has something to be proud of.

He placed his head in the nape of my neck giving it a quick but sharp bite, making me cringe in well… I'm not sure if I should use the word pleasure or pain. But it hurt…nicely…its hurts in a nice way…I guess.

I could feel my walls tighten around his large pogo stick. My first orgasm of the day hit me hard and fast and it felt…wicked. He gave a good three thrusts before exiting me finishing the job himself. I'm glad he's bright. I don't plan on getting a baby anytime soon. And if I do get one, I'm not going to have an abortion…guess a part of me did want a family.

-- Gaara

I stayed a bit in the shower after she left, letting the light waters wash my tainted body. When am I going to stop? This is wrong, the more I get attached to her the harder it'll be to let go. I don't want to let go, for the first time in my life I want to be attached, but I can't get attached to something that repels me! Oil and water…

I don't think we'd get along that much either, she's Queen B and I'm just the smart outcast that'll kill you if you push it. We wouldn't fit together, she's the exact opposite of me, friendly, loud, caring, loving…maybe not loving. Come to think of it maybe that's just what I need.

I laid my head on the tiled silky wall, shuffling my hair, wiping it all over my face. I hate what she does to me…what she's doing to me…this…isn't me. I act so differently with her; she's managed to crack my shell but hers is still as hard as hell.

I stopped the water, sliding open the door and grabbing a black towel hanging off of the sink's rail quickly, damn it, the windows still open, I dried my hair a bit, putting it back to its messy self, before wrapping the towel around my waist loosely.

I walked on, opening the door to find a pretty frustrated shirtless, wearing nothing but panties Ino holding her hands around chest.

"Gaara! Where the hell did you throw my freaking bra?!" She asked frustrated as she went around the bed bending over letting go of her chest shirt giving me a good view of the junk in the trunk and, wait…is that a tattoo?

"I think you look great in that." I smirked as she bent lower, her face visible between her legs as she flipped me off smiling like a three year old. Even when she acts like a three year old, I can't help but feel compelled towards her. I squinted my eyes a bit more and managed to see what was engraved in her lower back, 'Sweet'. How Ironic, I'll remember to ask her about that later.

I turned my head to the side looking around for that wretched piece of purple cloth. And to my tiny surprise after searching so hard…pfft…I find it right next to my foot. I picked it up walking towards the still maniacally searching Ino.

For some very odd reason I had an urge...to drop my towel. Because I can and it's my room. If she can walk half naked in my room…so can I. She finally stood up exasperated I presume, not noticing my presence behind her…that was until I began dangling her bra in front her blank face.

She snatched it fast and swiftly, quickly putting it on without moving. I began moving back to the drawer next to the bathroom fully aware of her gaze lingering on me…mainly my ass. Why does this seem so familiar?

I opened the drawer searching for one of my small shirts, since her tank is still wet, I don't think she'd like going out in just that anyway. I picked up a small black shirt throwing it on my shoulder before going back to shuffling through my bundle of cloths looking for a fitting pair of boxers to use.

I finally found my second lucky Panda boxers. It was Tenten's little birthday present. She has a whole room full of weapons and panda stuff!! So I put them on, snatching the pants I had on a while ago quickly zipping them up.

I turned around fully and my heart did a silly flip when I saw her. The sunlight shown behind her through the open window outlined her perfect body magnificently. Wearing nothing but a bra and mini skirt, her hair all damp sticking to her face…yet she looked so innocent…so pure…so wicked. I could feel myself shudder inwardly.

I could feel myself drift, that was until her voice brought me back.

"Gaara…?" I snapped my head straight forward, sighing in realization, before tossing her the small black shirt. She caught it easily though her features shown she was clearly confused.

"Your tank is still wet." I answered her as if she actually asked something, but I had a feeling. She nodded in understanding, placing the shirt over her tight body. For some reason I didn't want the day to end. I wanted to be with her a bit more, get to know her a bit more.

"Ino…think we could go grab breakfast or something?" I asked me voice smooth as to not give away how nervous I really was. She looked up from the shirt, shock covering her eyes since they were slightly wide.

"Didn't you already have breakfast…?" She asked continuing her ruffling around, presumably looking for her cell…if only she remembered…

"Oh shit! I forgot my purse last night!" She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, her face looking quite constipated, I had to try and muffle a laugh.

And as if on cue the house phone rang. She glanced at it shortly before plopping down on the bed while I made my way to the phone.

"Sabaku residence…"

"_Wow you're not a morning person are you Gaara?" _The cherry voice on the other end of the line could only be recognized as Sakura Haruno's. Damn morning people.

"_I'm guessing Ino's at your place…?" _I looked away from the ground jerking my head towards Ino, "Sakura." She Oh'ed and got up gently grabbing the phone from my hand before plopping back down again on the bed.

"Sakura?"

"_Ino you blond pig! You forgot your freaking purse at the party last night!" _Ino just made a blank face at the comment. Trust me I could hear everything clearly from where I stood.

"I was caught up in the moment!"

"_I'll say…"_

"The number you calling from isn't our house phone Sakura…" Truth is from what I know, Sakura lives with Ino in the Yamanaka residence, it really isn't recent, the Haruno house hold was burned down three years ago and that's when the rivalry stopped and Ino asked Sakura to come live with her.

"…"

"You're with Sasuke aren't you?"

"_I was caught up in the moment." _I could hear Sakura's little mock voice from the other line and a muffled laugh.

"Shut up…anyways…um…I'm going to be having breakfast with Gaara…" I was a bit shocked she agreed to it, never thought she would but I nodded none the less.

"…so don't wait up for me if you come back home early…like you would…."

"_Go to hell…"_

"I live with you hun, that's bad, enough…" She hung up the phone before Sakura could reply standing up she looked at me.

"Ready to go?" I starred at her for a good two seconds before nodding and making my way around the bed, pulling my socks on and slipping on my shoes I waited for her near the door while she finished up.

She got up from the bed, her cute sneakers now on her feet. I opened the door for her, letting her walk by before pulling on my light gray sweater, its springtime, it might be a bit breezy in the morning but I used to live in the desert, and winter in the desert is not nice. The nights are cold enough to make you piss your pants. At least that's what happened in Kankuro's case.

I zipped up my sweater as we made our way downstairs, through the kitchen the living room finally reaching the door.

I opened the door for both of us, the smell of fresh air filling my nostrils. Yeah, it's better than the other things I sniff…wait…shit. I gently placed a hand in the back pocket of my pants. I didn't leave it there, did I? O crap, it was in my shirt which means I left it in the party…fuck. I let out of a sigh of irritation.

"What's wrong?" I snapped my head towards Ino, her face played a mixture of worry and fear. Fear? Why fear? Do I scare her? No…

"I just um…forgot something at the party last night." She snorted at my reply.

"I feel your pain." She walked on ahead and I trailed behind. I saw Shikamaru ahead of us; leaning on his new white truck, smoking a cigarette closing his eyes as if he really was deep in thought when really…he was just sleepy.

Temari must've woken him up early today; maybe she hoped he could escape before me and Kankuro deal with him. But not now, I don't think Ino would like it much if I beat him up, after all they are best friends, despite the breakup, Ino forgave him.

We both approached him at a normal pace, Ino ahead of me, and without hesitation Ino snatched the cigarette out of his hand, taking a nice long draw out of it before throwing it on the ground and squashing it with her foot.

"We should stop." She breathed out before leaning in towards him, giving him a peek on each cheek. I felt a weird mixture of anger and jealousy come over me, but in reality everyone knew she kissed everyone. Yet a part of me still wanted to tare Lazy-genius here apart, and it's not because of my sister.

"Troublesome…"

I heard a slam behind me and footsteps came running. My sister Temari came running by before stopping abruptly.

"Hold on…something's wrong…" She lifted up Shikamaru's face with her index finger turning it around, left to right.

"You don't look really beaten up." Temari confirmed it and placed his head back down while Ino had to try and hold in a muffled laugh. Temari went up to her giving the little one a single kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Where you two going? Temari asked moving away from Ino, casting me a weary look.

"We could ask you the same thing." I stared back, mainly at Shikamaru. I could see him visibly shiver and look away.

"We're just going out with Kiba and Hana, it's no big deal." I'll say! Though a part of me knows Shikamaru won't do anything funny, I hate myself for admitting he is a good boyfriend. Maybe not in Ino's perspective, but I've never seen Temari come home pissed after one of their little dates.

She'd always come home satisfied. Which I'm not sure is good thing or a bad thing.

"Bring her back before 12 Nara." I sound like a Dad. Growing up with a sad sorry excuse for one who died when your 7, helps you take up responsibility.

"Troublesome…" He opened the door for my sister letting her hop in as Ino made her way to my car…which was parked next to the neighbor's sidewalk.

"So Gaara…care to explain?" Temari made a face resembling a 6 year old that thought she knew everything. I glanced towards Ino who was looking at me, a smirk tugging her lips. I looked back at Temari.

"We got caught up in the moment." I smirked, walking ahead jumping into the car which Ino was already in, fits of her giggles erupting in the air making my stomach do a silly flip. I switched on the motor; it's roar causing the black leather seats of the car to vibrate.

She began flipping through the different tracks and songs stored in my car. She landed on the song that right about now, I least wanted to hear.

_What is love?!_

She mouth the words to me, her face serious and sexy had me laughing a bit. One of the many things I love about her, her sense of humor, but just can't bring myself to say I love her.

_Baby don't hurt me_

_Don't hurt me, no more_

-- Still Gaara

I opened the door to the small town restaurants, though I'm not a fan of them, they still have that nice cozy, family feeling that I didn't get much.

We seated ourselves next to the window as the waitress, known as Ayame cam by. Ayame was in her first year of college with Temari. Funny isn't it? Shikamaru is a senior who's supposed to be a sophomore but managed to skip a year thanks to his intellectual brain.

"Hey guys what'll you be having today?" She smiled while Ino simply looked at her greeting her ordering pancakes. Ayame looked towards me next.

"The usual." I answered casually, caffeine is all I need if I don't have coke . She nodded and walked away and Ino looked up towards me.

"You don't eat much, or sleep much…" She looked at me intently.

"How would you know how long I sleep?" I replied, how would she know?

"I don't find people with black circles underneath their eyes reading books in the balcony much." Guess that was quite the giveaway.

"I don't like sleeping…" I looked away, through the window. "…bad things have happened while I slept." My voice was a bit edgy, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm listening Gaara." Her voice was so reassuring, so caring but I didn't want to talk about those things so I just cut to the point. I looked at her straight in the eye, her petite fragile body cringing from the attention.

"I'm a drugie." I answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She looked at me, not even fazed by it.

"Addiction is never something easy." She doesn't understand it, does she? She was the drug, she was worse than the snow, flake, and powder whatever you want to call it. Cocaine could never be as addicting as she was.

She had me staying up. She had me starving, craving. She had me paranoid. I tolerated drugs just fine, I could never say I wasn't addicted but they were the only thing I could reside when I didn't have my main drug. My Ino. Mine…no never.

She was the sex addict, and she turned me into one. After the death of the last man she loved guess she wanted to make the pain go away. I saw her in every party I went too, talking to a different man in each one. She had her main organ misplaced many times; maybe she just wanted to fill herself up with something that wasn't love. Emptiness…was and is hell.

I resided to hate, to get rid of that empty filling, I was hated because of my father. Mayor of Suna, he abused and used not only me, but the people. I only found my happiness in other people's pain. I am a Killjoy, and I hate it. Hate making people feel my pain, yet it was the closest thing I got to love, loving myself that is. There's a Killjoy in everyone.

I smiled towards her as our orders both arrived at the same time. She glanced down at her watch looking troubles and she had me feeling troubled too.

"Gaara…" She casted her gaze towards me, her eyes filled with fear. Why? Why?!

"I need you to take me somewhere…" My eyes yearned for her to finish putting my heart at ease once again.

"I need to go to the cemetery…" Cemetery?! Why-wait, hold on. Realization hit me hard and fast. She probably visited Asuma, Chouji, and Deidara everything Sunday. I smiled a genuine smile that meant all it showed.

"Sure thing." Whatever you want Ino.

* * *

HAHA!! It's 2 a.m. and I'm high on adrenaline! Too much...caffeine but I promised myself I'd updated right after exams so HAH!

So there you go a nice long explanatory chapter. Now guys I want you to review, if you dont I really might not consider finishing the story...so please to those who are reading...review...o.o ( my sorry excuse for puppy dog eyes). Alright I want to sleep so bad right now, despite my blood pumping inhumanly fast I will sleep. Night...and please...**REVIEW!! ... :)**

* * *


	5. Death's in Love with Us

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in sucha long time, I was just so busy on my trip and was too lazy when I got back. This chapter is nice and long anyway, and a bit crazy but yeah. It doesn't focus on the GaaIno pairing but explains more about the story. And guys the only reason I updated was because Osiris2009 and pettook reviewed. So just letting you guys know, even one review makes a difference.

Disclaimer: I dont own nada.

* * *

Death's in Love with Us

I never liked visiting graveyards. They were never my number one place to hang out, but it was as close as I could get to the ones I loved and still do love. I feel like an idiot bringing Gaara along. He's probably had enough of seeing dead things, and probably had enough of seeing this place, but a part of me really needed someone's company, even if it was my fuck buddy. But maybe he doesn't want to be here. I stopped walking on the dead grass, my grip on Gaara's warm hand loosened as I lowered my head.

"Gaara you know, you don't have to-"

"I want to." I shot my head towards him, as if questioning him as he dragged me towards the graves, his hand now tight and secure around my tiny one. The real story was, the first time I actually noticed Gaara was at the graveyard, visiting the graves of those he had presumably killed. I know 'cause other people have told me.

When we reached the graves I wanted, I stopped walking catching his attention. I did nothing but stare at the 3 graves of the men I loved. My hand slipped through his rough one as I slowly took a seat right on the spot, my line of sight not wavering one bit. I heard Gaara sit down beside me, since I didn't bother with looking.

"How often do you come here?" I brought my legs close to my chest, hugging them tightly.

"Almost every day." I could barely hear the words exit my mouth, but it was true. I visited almost every day, hoping the guilt living inside of me will fade away. And every day I visit, I'd cry, almost as if I didn't have control over it, sometimes I can't even feel the tears roll down my face. Heartbroken and incomplete, that's what it feels like.

I could now taste the salty droplets on my lip, as I bit down on my lower one, trying not to make myself look like an emotional wreck infront of Gaara. I could feel Gaara's cold gaze lingering on me, and I'd be damned if I didn't feel vulnerable, naked, my emotions visible to him. Yet I've never let anyone see me like this, not even Sakura. I always covered it up in school and around people, acting as if I was the happiest person in the world. So why was I letting Gaara see me like this? Why?!

"It's okay." Hands wrapped around me, and I didn't feel as cold anymore. I could feel Gaara's hard chest on my back, his legs on either side of me, as if shielding me. Gaara Sabaku, the unaffectionate social outcast that probably had the dirtiest record in the history of our highschool, was comforting me, Ino Yamanaka, flirtatious outgoing popular happy, whore. No not so happy, but yeah, a whore.

I leaned into his chest, sucking in his warm body heat as his head leaned in close to m y ear, "You wanna tell me the real story?" The real story? Of how the three most important people in my life died, and I became the schools number one whore. I turned me head slightly catching his eyes with mine, shooting him small smile.

None the less I remember everything like it was yesterday, each of their stories…

9 years ago.

_Soft music played in the background as people all around the large room conversed and talked. Nothing but tuxes and dresses, chandeliers hanging everywhere and wine being served to those of age. I just turned 8 yesterday, and instead of relaxing at home in my jamies I'm at a fancy dinner with all the big families. I could almost recognize everyone in the shiny room, from what my dad has told me, of the business, we are allied with these families in the market. We apparently sell hair products. I'd know since I've modeled for all the baby shampoos. _

_But around the room I could also recognize the people from the other companies. That Hyuuga girl, Hinata was it? They say she has the prettiest eyes, half her family are famous eye surgeons. The Inuzuka boy, Kiba. His family owns all the animal shelters and clinics, mainly for dogs. And that Aburame kid, Shino. His family are a bunch of scientists who study smaller species. Disgusting if you ask me. _

"_Hi..." Who's that? I felt a light tap on my shoulder. My head turned around to come face to face with a slightly chubby kid with spiky brown hair, and a boy with his shoulders slouched who had a head shaped like a pineapple standing next to him. His hand was extended towards me and he looked slightly nervous.  
_

"_I'm Chouji." I might as well shake it, it would be impolite not to. I shook his hand firmly as if questioning him. He pointed his other thumb towards Pinapple boy._

"_That's Shikamaru…" I nodded as I released his hand eyeing him suspiciously._

"_Our parents work together…your Ino right?" I nodded slowly, He was about to conteniou until…_

"_Ino!" My head snapped towards the husky voice. My dad stood across the room slightly raising his hand. He stood next to 3 other men._

"_I want you 3 to come meet someone." We all nodded and made our way to our parents. My dad looked down at me smiling sweetly._

"_Guys this is Asuma Sarutobi…" We looked at the man he was referring to. He had a nice little beard and spiky hair to match it. He twirled a cigarette in his mouth as he smirked at us. Wait, Sarutobi? Isn't he the mayor's son?  
_

"_Uncle Asuma is a very close friend of ours who helped us a lot when we were all young." My dad placed his hand on Asuma's shoulder shaking it a bit._

"_He's also gonna be taking care of you guys when us grown ups are off on a business trip." Chouza, Chouji's dad said as the other adult nodded with him. I took a good look at this Asuma guy, wondering if he was a good guy or not. Asuma smirked at me and lightly winked. I think I've decided I like this guy._

_-- 2 Years later_

_I ran into house as fast as I could hoping to see the man I've been waiting to see for a year and a half now. I ran through living room and dining room but came to a halt when I reached the kitchen. Asuma sat on one of the table stools, sucking lightly on a cigarette shaking his head and raising his eyebrows as if saying, no, sorry. I sighed triumphantly, tired of waiting._

"_Cheer up Kido, you got me." I looked at Asuma, a cute smirk plastered onto his face. It's true, during my dad's long trip, I've grown to see Asuma as my second dad, even if it was only a year and a half, he showed me what a father's affection should really be like, and I grew very attached. _

"_C'mon get up, we're gonna go get some ice cream, how bout that?" I smiled sadly. Maybe it's reached the point where, I think Asuma is more fit to be my first dad._

_--2 more years_

"_Yeah, ok bye." I closed the door sighing in glee. Shikamaru and Chouji had both just walked me home, and I'm beginning to think Shikamaru is sort of…cute. Never mind that, Asuma should be around here somewhere, it's 9 o'clock and he said he'd make dinner tonight, though I came home a bit early. _

_I heard quite chatter coming from upstairs. That's probably him. I walked silently up the stairs as to not interrupt what he was doing, but he's never brought someone home. Maybe Miss Kurenai, but they usually sat in the living room. _

_The loud chatter was becoming more and more clear, and it didn't sound friendly. I neared the door, raising my hand wondering if I should knock or not. The voice kept getting louder, and I'm pretty sure there was another man in the room, and he didn't sound friendly either._

_I stuck my ear to the door to hear what's going on._

"_**Listen I know Inoichi owes you money, but I don't have it!" **__That had to be Asuma._

"_**Well where the fuck is Barbie man then?!"**__ That must be the other guy, he really isn't friendly, and who's he calling Barbie?!_

"_**He's off on a trip."**_

"_**How come he's on a trip every time I visit?"**_

"_**Why are you asking me?"**_

"_**Well it doesn't look like he's coming back any time soon…there must be another way he can pay me…where's Barbie Jr.?" **_

__

"_**There has to be another way…"**_

"_**If you insist." **_

"_**Shi-"**_

_**BANG**_

_**THUD**_

"_**Such a waste of skin."**_

_Is what I just heard real? My eyes widened in shock as I now stared at the door in disbelief my hands barely touching the surface as I backed away. I kept on backing away, until I reached the other side of the hallway, feeling a doorknob my hand I quickly opened the door and quietly closed it, sticking my face into the keyhole._

_A man exited the room, it was pretty far away so I got a good view of him. Silky white hair that was gelled back, a black trench coat with a red cloud on the back. I waited a good five minutes until I was sure he exited the house. I heard a loud slam coming from downstairs and quickly opened the door and ran towards the room, where my biggest fear was.  
_

_I opened the door with no hesitation but came to halt when I saw something that had my heart skipping beats. He was there, lying on the floor taking, what I presume, the longest nap he'll ever have. Too long for me, way too long. _

_I made my way to him slowly, hoping to wake up and this would all be nothing but a dream. But when I got close enough I realized the pain I feel, was pretty damn real. I got on my knees, blood staining my ripped jeans. My lip twitched and my eyes watered._

"…_Hey…don't sweat it kid…it'll be..ok..ay…"_

"_Asuma…"_

_I lighted touched his pale cheek, studying the read substance that had exited his mouth. I trailed my hand down his face, neck, until it landed on the whole in his chest where one of my tears dropped. I gripped his shirt before hugging his dead form. The last hug from him I'll get._

_-- 3 years later_

_The bell indicating school was over rung as students all over the classroom got up from their seats hurrying to the door even though the year had just started. I got up from mine slowly, smiling to myself. Shikamaru, my boyfriend for a year now said he wanted to talk to me after class. I must admit I'm pretty excited._

_I exited the room, walking down the hall to my locker where I could see Shikamaru, leaning against his locker, which was right next to mine, but he wasn't alone. Chouji was next to him and in _

_front of them was that junior, Temari no Sabaku. Her and her younger brother were standing in front of my two best friends, what could they possibly want. _

"_Hey…" I slowly spoke as I neared them. Shikamaru lowered his head as Chouji just sighed and looked disapprovingly at him. Temari girl just looked away, as if embarrassed, Gaara kid looked like he was in another world._

"_I need to tell you something…" Shikamaru seemed like he was forcing the words out of his mouth._

"_Yeah…" I urged._

"_I..can't..I…" He let out a strangled sigh looking up to face me, "I've been cheating on you." He let out, and I wasn't sure if I was hearing right. He cheated on me?_

"…_with who?" I asked my eyes wide with shock, bewildered. He didn't say much, I could read him like a children's book. The way he glanced towards Temari and quickly looked away, how Temari made a face and lowered her head._

"_Oh..okay..." He cheated on me, Ino Yamanaka, pretty girl. A lot of guys would kill to touch me, and now, not just my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, and best friend cheated on me with a dike. Well that's harsh, but damn. To think I even came close to loving him. I eyed Temari with disgust then turned to face Shikamaru._

" _Can't believe you Nara." I sighed, feeling the tears wield up in my eyes as I walked on by. Pushing through Chouji who tried to stop me. I heard him shout something incoherent to Shikamaru but I really didn't care right now. _

_I quickly exited the school, adjusting my book bag, not caring that I didn't pick up my work from my locker. I quickly entered my purple convertible, driving home as fast as I could, It wasn't far away anyway._

_I went through the gates of the mansion parking my car in the drive way, not bothering to park in the garage. I quickly exited the car entering the mansion fast. I ran up the stairs and long hallway to my room. Opening the door hastily I closed it fast, making a loud thump._

_I walked slowly towards my big window, swallowing what just happened. My heart was pounding so fast I didn't if it was because of the run or the heartbreak. I sat on the chair near my window, teardrops slowly falling from my eyes. _

_I just sat there for a good five minutes. That was until I heard someone open the door. I turned around to find Chouji standing by the doorway. I wiped a tear drop from my eye._

"_What're you doing here?" I whispered slowly, I didn't want him to see me like this. I kept on looking at him, I noticed just how much he'd change from when we first met. He was quite muscular now, his hair had grown much longer, and he also had a piercing on each ear lobe. _

"_I came by to check on you." He slowly walked towards me as I just turned my face. I don't feel like it right now. _

"_Ino…" I felt his warm fingers on my face. His big hand cupped my cheek, lightly rubbing it with his thumb, he turned my head around, "You had me worried."_

"_You don't need to worry about me Chouji." I spat back moving my head the other way._

"_Listen I know Shikamaru didn't do the right thing, but there are a lot of guys out there who'd do anything for you." Right._

"_Anything?" I mocked, as if disgusted._

"_Anything…" His voice was cold and hollow this time, and it had unfamiliar chills running down my spine, but I've had enough of this bullshit. I got up from my chair, my nose nothing but a mere inch apart from his as I gazed at him._

"_Well then Chouji tell me…" I didn't even notice I moved even closer, "Tell me who the fuck…would do anything for me?" even I felt the coldness in my own words. His breathing became hard as he squinted his eyes._

"_I would damn it…" What did he just say? "I would!!" Yup I defiantly heard right, yet I feel like, I had expected it in a way. My body loosened up, and my features became calm again, and I felt the tears wield up in me again. _

"_You don't know what you're talking about Chouji…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear, lowering my face from the tension. _

"_I don't?!" He grabbed my chin roughly, spinning my head to face him, "You were too busy with Shikamaru to ever notice me…" My heart began beating faster, "But know this Ino, he doesn't deserve you…" his hand loosened, lightly caressing my cheek, "…but you seemed so happy…" I gently placed my hand over his as I watched the tears build up in his eyes, "…I just want you happy Ino…" His voice cracked as he neared his head near my ear, "Just know, he'll never love you like I do."_

_He loves me. He fucken loves me. So this is what love feels like, an unbreakable bond, so attached you feel like one, and are incomplete without the other half. I love him? Yea, even if I don't. I think I can lie to myself a bit._

_I gently traced the outline of his jaw, watching a tear slid down his face not realizing I was doing the same. I roughly pushed my face into his, his lips felt warm against my cold ones. The taste of salt and water could never taste better than it did now.He moved his hands up and down my petite body as we both fought for dominance. He easily lifted me up, attacking my neck hungrily as he walked towards the bed, roughly pushing us both down on the mattress._

_The next thing I now, I wake up in my bed naked... but I wasn't alone. _

_-- later that year_

_Chouji and I had grown so close over the past 7 months. There were so many reasons I didn't think he was a horny fuck. He says he was in love with me for the past 6 years. Wow. Love does feel nice, really nice, who am I kidding, fucking awesome!_

_Until that day when we were coming back from a big party and we decided not bring our cars since our houses weren't far away. We were walking down the street, half of us half wasted, some of us sober, i'm sure you can guess what I was. I was slightly ahead of the group and I saw the traffic light turn red, I decided to walk. Though it was pretty late and the streets were empty I have no idea why I waited. But I didn't know just how wrong I was. _

_I began crossing the road, almost tripping on my foot. I didn't notice the car coming by fast, but someone else did. _

"_Ino…" I turned my head around only to be blinded by the light of something moving fast. I shielded my face managing to catch a glimpse of white hair, and what looked like a black coat and something blonde sitting next to it with the same getup._

"_Ino!" I couldn't think fast enough, not fast enough to realize it was a car. I felt a heavy force knock me hard to the side. _

_BAM_

_I didn't care that the fall I took hurt, and I was probably bleeding, but something really didn't sound right, and there isn't enough alcohol in my system for my brain not to function normally. I got up unsteadily turning my body around to find something that had my heart pounding so fast I felt like I couldn't count the beats._

_I neared the body as the people around it looked at it in utter horror. I kneeled down next to the body, Shikamaru next to me looking at it in disbelief. He had no idea what I was feeling then. I looked up at everyone. Temari who was holding up the phone close to her ear, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Tenten and even Gaara looked dumbfounded or extremely sad. _

_Chouji, sweet happy Chouji was dying in front of me and I can't do anything and to top it off its all my fucken fault. I gently took his face into my hands turning it to face me, his breathing hard and short._

"_Ino…I'm probably not…gonna make it…" He chuckled and it felt like a stab to the heart._

"_Don't say that Chouji." My tears began falling with me. _

"_Shh don't worry…everything's gonna be fine." He was the one fucken dieing and he still chooses to comfort me._

"_I love you…and I just want you to be Happy…" No, why are his eyes closing, why is his breathing becoming so slow, why is he leaking so much!? _

"_Chouji…" I shook his head a bit, so many tears running down my face it could probably rival my heartbeat, "Chouji…" My tears were sliding down his pale face covered in blood, "Chouji!" My lungs seemed to burn as I started to shake his shoulders and my sobbing became even harder._

"_Don't leave me…" _

_-- 5 months later_

"_This isn't working Ino."_

"_What isn't?"_

"_Us."_

_You'd think he wasn't such an irrogant bastard the first time you meet him, but that's where your wrong. Sai, was known as the dickless manwhore. I thought otherwise, since he was so nice to me. I just didn't realize we practically fucked about more than 20 times in the past 4 months. He was my boyfriend after the first month of dating him, but I'm not even on the verge of loving him. _

"_Alright Sai, if that's the way you want it." I'm surprised at how calm I'm talking this. _

"_You didn't take it as hard as the other girls." …wow, he thinks he's all that._

"_Sai, the cheap whores you manage to get in bed don't count…" I walked a bit closer to him, his face looked stern now._

"_I just hope you realize, you just dumped the hottest girl in high school, but that's okay Sai…" I gave him a gentle pat on the chest._

"_There's nothing wrong with being gay." I smiled as his eyes widened. I think I did my job right. No heartbreak but, he was nice when we were in a relationship. Always gentle and caring but I saw otherwise. Hickey's that weren't mine, too tired for me sometimes, and other signs of things he shouldn't have done._

_Guess he won't be coming to our art session. Yeah, I had art classes, sessions, club after school and outside of school. It was near the school though, only a street away. I arrived at the club early, I opened the door and greeting everybody. This place has a guy named Sasori, who helps instructs us sometimes. He doesn't teach us much, just guides us and gives us the material. He also has a huge obsession with puppets. _

_I took my seat in front of my little drawing board, thinking of an inspiration. This was the first place I met Sai, and he even had me feeling nervous. I sighed to my self as I grabbed my pencil._

"_So where's fag today 'un?" I looked up to find the instructor's assistant leaning on top of the board. _

"_Fag isn't coming today Deidara." Deidara was a sweet guy, mischievous but still sexy in a way. _

"_Hmm, why?"_

"_He dumped me, and he doesn't seem to happy about it now." I stated as if it was the most normal thing. Deidara thought otherwise._

"_He dumped _you...?_" Deidara came around the board as I kept drawing with a pencil, "That boy is fucked up; you know it supposed to be the opposite right?" I giggled lightly at his words. _

"_Well enough about gayass, I want to ask a favor of you." I looked at him again, "I want to make a sculpture of you." Of me?? That's the other part, he was obsessed with sculptures and clay. He'd find some way to blow 'em up afterwards for some reason._

"_Um, sure I guess." He nodded getting away from the board._

"_Alright 'un, follow me to my studio, this shouldn't take long." I nodded getting up and walking up to the door he opened for me. We walked down a small hallway full of studios. We finally reached his. He opened the door to reveal a coach, a drawing board, and a huge piece of clay half my size. Deidara was really amazing. Usually it would take some people a day or a week to make a sculpture, but he could do it in a mere 3-5 hours._

"_Alright 'un, Ima need you to take off your cloths but be sure to keep your bra and underwear on, yeah?" What?? I watched him take off his jacket to reveal a tight white tank top, he placed on his gloves and looked at me._

"_Don't worry 'un." He smirked, and that enough had me feeling warm, where I shouldn't be. I won't lie, Deidara is drop dead gorgeous. Though his hair resembled mine. He had a body fit and muscular covered with tattoos, you can even call him buff. _

"_I won't do anything funny, I promise, yeah?" He smirked making his way to light brown material in the middle of the room. Guess he wouldn't hurt me, maybe part of me wanted him to. What the hell am I saying? I took up my polo school shirt and my skirt off, looking at him to make sure he wasn't staring but it was obvious he was getting the clay ready, which was good in a way. _

_A shape was already formed on the clay which meant he was ready. I took up my shoes off and pushed all my cloths aside._

"_Ready?" He didn't even look up as he spoke. He finally looked up at me and smiled. _

"_Fag really didn't have an excuse to dump you." I lightly blushed and smiled._

"_Alright I need you to sit down on the floor, cross one leg, and arch the other and place your arms around it…as if you were scared." I did as ordered. I looked around the room as I posed, _

_huge painting posters were hanged everywhere and the sunlight peered in through the large window behind me.I looked at Deidara as he worked his magic The bottom of the master piece already clear. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak._

"_Say Deidara, why'd you pick me for your sculpture?" I asked clearly curious. He didn't even look up._

"_Because I think you're a beautiful work of art 'un." He said as if it was nothing. He had me blushing again._

"_And I don't mean just your looks. Yeah?" He looked at me this time and grinned and I hide my face behind my leg. I just realize he's 19. Three years older than me, but what's so bad about that. The older the better, right? _

"_I need you to tilt your face to the side babe." I did as told; the nickname he gave me slightly aroused me. I felt like this before. I waited for him to finnish, the feel of my own skin wasn't satisfying, I wanted to feel someone else's, preferably Deidara. Maybe Chouji and Sai turned me into a weird sex addict, but maybe that's just it. I'm addicted and inlove with the feel of someone inside of me. I'm beginning not to care about the gender, but maybe I'm just crazy. _

_2 hours seemed to passby so fast. He seemed to be almost done, just cravings a few things with his knife. He looked at me then back at the sculpture and smiled, proud of his achievement. _

"_We're finished." He moved away going to the sink behind him to wash his hands. _

"_I don't wanna blow this one up." He took off his gloves and began rinsing his hands. He didn't want to blow it up. Weird, he blows everyone he makes. So…oh. _

_I walked closer to him, my body still bare and half naked. He turned off the faucet and turned around, our faces nothing apart._

"_I'm glad." I slowly leaned in giving him a tender kiss on the lips, and damn, his lips are rough, but tasty, I won't lie. Well judging by the way he turned us both around and pushed me against the sink, he didn't like it tender. I could feel his tongue slither down my dry throat. The feel of his hands on me had me way too warm for my own good. _

_Considering I was being shagged in the middle of an art studio on a leather coach by an artist who knew how to work his hands, I didn't notice the black coat with a red cloud lying on the far end of the room on a wooden chair. _

_--4 months later_

_HONK!_

"_Shit…" Did he have to be so loud, sure my dad isn't home but Sakura is! And she lives with me for the love of god! But thank god she was asleep. I went up to my balcony door opening it and closing it gently. I was clad in nothing but shorty short shorts and a black tank top as I walked bare foot to the rail. I peered down to find Deidara climbing the vines up to the balcony._

"_You're fucking retarded, you know that?" _

"_Yeah," He was close to me now, "for you babe." He gave me a deep kiss and I lightly pushed back after a good 10 seconds. _

"_What the fuck are you doing here, you know Sakura's in there right?" I asked in a hushed tone._

"_I came here to see you 'un" _

"_At 2 a.m.?" _

"_It's the weekend yeah." He grinned and kissed me again._

"_C'mon get dressed, I just got an idea." I looked back through the window then back at him, chewing my bottom lip wondering if this was a good idea or not. _

"_Kay, be right back." _

"_That's my girl, yeah." I smirked before turning around and quietly entering. I heard a reassuring thud, which meant he probably fell a good 2 meters and smiled to myself. I was in love with an idiotic badass. I quickly put on a pair of ripped jeans on with two belt buckles and a pair of converse before exiting through the window as well. I think opening the door would make too much noise. _

_I landed safely and ran down the little road leading to outside the gate. I saw him puffing on a cigarette, sunglasses after light, in his sleek black convertible which had flames rising from the hood of the car. I quickly jumped in, giving him a good kiss on the cheek earning myself a mad grin._

_The engine roared loudly and his grin got wider, "Ready babe?"_

"_You know it." He chuckled as he stepped on the pedal. I don't know how many speeding tickets Deidara has, but it's too much for me to count. But I know well enough he won't crash. I hope. _

"_Hey Dei, where we goin?" I asked over the engine. _

"_A surprise." He smirked. "You're not scared of needles are ya, 'un?" _

--

"_Ah, fuck…" It wasn't much of a shocker when we ended up at a tattoo parlor. I thought I was supposed to be 20 to get a tattoo, but this guy is a close friend of Deidara. _

"_It's looking good, yeah." Deidara already had his engraved into his back and was sitting on a chair bare chested next to me, holding my hand as I got my tattoo drawn on my lower back. His was on his upper. Deidara's body was already covered in tattoos, with random stuff. He even had both earlobes pierced. _

_Eventually after a good hour we exited and my back felt like shit. I had to lift my tanktop so that it doesn't cover my back. Deidara just stayed without a shirt, showing off his 'Misery' tattoo. I got 'Sweet' and he got 'Misery' you know matching words. _

"_So we go home now?" I asked sadly._

"_Nope, we still have one more crazy stop." Oh shit._

_--_

"_This will only hurt for a…" Ouch!_

"_, done." My tongue feels like shit now. How he convinced me to get a piercing there I don't know. _

"_Alright ready for the belly?" _

"_Uh…" I felt Deidara tighten his hand around me more._

"_If you don't want to babe, we can-"_

"_No…" I looked to him, "I tink it wou look coo." My tongue is still sore. _

"_Alright Eriko, get the needle ready." Eriko, a guy with long hair and piercings in way to many places looked at me._

"_Already is." I pushed my butt forwards to avoid hurting my tattoo as he pulled on the skin where he'd put the piercing in with an odd looking tool, the needle, which looked like an injection in the other hand.  
_

_My belly! "Ouch…wait…tongue hurt more than that." I announced looking confused. _

"_I thought it be better to do the more painful one first, so that you get it over with faster, yeah?" Deidara grinned closing his eyes tightly. The piercing was complete, I had a tiny skull hanging off my belly, curtsy of Deidei. _

"_Alright my turn." Deidara grinned happily, why is he happy? He got in the seat after I got off._

"_Right eyebrow piercing?" Eriko asked, and Deidara nodded eagerly….wait._

"_Doesn't that mean you're gay?" I asked dumbfounded. _

"_Some people take it that way, but it's not like that anymore, and my left eye is messed up, you know that." He looked at me as Eriko sprayed Deidara's eyebrow with something, "And I think I have an awesome reason not to be gay." He smirked and winked at me as Eriko drew two circle on his eyebrow, one above and one under. He quickly stuck the needle through both circles. _

_Deidara's hand seemed dead in mine, no pain at all. But the needle looked, wow, going through his eye brow like that._

_Eriko quickly placed piercing into the tiny tube in Deidara's eyebrow. A circle was underneath his eyebrow and a tiny horn on top, "Alright, an industrial piercing and a helix now, and my right ear too." Ouch._

"_You're insane." I whispered._

"_For you." He smiled as his ear got sprayed._

_--_

"_How does your ear feel?" Deidara looked at me and smirked._

"_Fine, why are you so worried 'un?" I sighed at looked at him closesly. _

"_Cause it looked like it fucken hurt…he had a hard time get the industrial through both sides of your ear and both the helix and industrial bled like a little bitch." _

"_Comforting, yeah?" He raised one fine eye brow as I wrapped my arms around his right one tightly. _

_-- 2 months later _

_I felt at home when I was sleeping in his bed. Even though I was born free naked at the moment, it felt nice. I hugged the blanket tightly as I thought of how nice it felt...the blanket of course. I felt the bed get weighed down and a body behind mine. He wraped an arm around my waist and I turned my whole body around to face him. _

_He just laid there as I touched his soft skin with my index finger. My finger went up to his blond bang, curious to see what was inside. I was about to lift the hair when-_

"_Ino please…!" His voice was a loud whisper but my hand didn't move._

"_It's okay." I lifted the blonde hair up and what I saw, wasn't unbelievable but not pretty either. Both his eyes were closed as I inspected the scars on his eye. They looked deep and painful. He slowly opened his eye to reveal a crimson one. _

"_Ino…" His voice was gentle, had my heart feeling funny._

"_Yeah…?" _

"_I need to tell you something…" My eyes urged him to go on, "You've heard of the organization, Akutsuki, yeah?" My face scrunched up as I nodded. They were the biggest gang throughout our entire reign, but their identities were still unknown. They were that good. _

_I felt his hand on my cheek, lightly caressing, "Well...I'm a one of the ten members." My eyes widened In shock. What now? Was he going to kill me? Leave me? What?!_

"_W-"_

"_I know...I know it's wrong, I know your scared, I know your worried but please don't be 'un." He looked at me desperately as he clutched onto my hands._

"_I want to quit…" What would make him want to stop now?_

"…_Why?" I asked, still surprised._

"…_I don't want to put your life in danger…" He inched a bit closer, "I don't want to risk dying, when I have something to live for." His words hit me like a bullet. And I felt my heart grow wings. He came close to my ear, his hot breath tickling my shell, "Your love…is the only thing I live for in this world." Love. How I yearned for it, and I finally found it._

"_You know, I was there." There?_

"_Where?"_

"_When your friend died." …Who could he mean? There's no-_

"_-Chouji…" I whispered the name, remembering how once upon a time, there was another man I loved._

"_I was in the passenger seat of the car that ran into him." My eyes widened again. Does that mean he wanted to kill me._

"_He wasn't just my friend…he was the man I loved." My voice was shaky and slow and I felt weird…and guilty. _

"_Ino…I'm so sorry 'un." I felt his arm wrap around me and I snuggled into his touch, wanting the touch, needing the touch. _

"_Who was the guy driving?" The question had been killing me for half of my life. How the guy who killed Asuma had a red cloud on his jacket and how Deidara had the same jacket, how the driver of the car also had white hair. _

"…_Hidan." He looked at the ceiling, "Akatsuki also had a deal with the Yamanaka family…" Knew it, "Hidan always kept going, almost every month to collect the debt your father owed us, he didn't pay in time so Hidan found another way to get payed…" _

"…_He was planning on killing me…but the man who replaced my father, took the shot instead." I explained slowly and Deidara just held me tighter. _

"_Tomorrow…I'll deal with it…my job…and Hidan. Yeah." _

_--_

"_**Pein, I don't wanna do this anymore. Yeah."**_

__

"…_**can I have a good reason?"**_

"…_**I have a much bigger reason now, not to get into jail or to say good-bye to my life."**_

"…_**Oh?...So you've finally found someone." **_

"…_**Yeah 'un."**_

"_**...I understand, but do anything funny Deidara and you'll be staring at the roof of the church the next day."**_

"…_**Yeah."**_

"_**Good-bye Deidara."**_

_Was it that simple? I was standing near the door of an abdanded house, where according to Deidara was only one of the thousands of places they use to meet. They're probably not going to use it again since I came with him. The door clicked open and Deidara walked out looking pleased._

_He lightly grabbed my hand and kept on walking but something was wrong, he didn't say anything just smiled almost…angerly? _

"_Not so fast Deidara-chan." I remember that voice, but I didn't think fast enough as Deidara pushed me against the wall, his hand outstretched across my chest and his body flat against the wall next to mine._

_BANG_

_I could've swore I saw the bullet fly by right in front of my eyes. Deidara quickly shook it off and looked at the person who shot at us. The guy, with white hair- Hidan. He tried shooting the gun again but all he got were a couple of clicks._

"_Shit…" Deidara moved from his place ready to make move only to have Hidan charge at him. Deidara didn't move fast enough and got rammed by Hidan who gradually lifted him up along the way, his running not wavering one bit. Deidara successfully got his his hands behind Hidan's head when he broke through the front door, which probably resulted in a fetal back injury for Deidara and a major hit to the skull for Hidan._

_I quickly ran to the door to see it was raining outside and to find both their bodies' tasseled in the mud as they both tried to get up. Hidan quickly rose and jumped on the other man banging his head against the muddy ground. I could see Deidara's hand move behind him in effort to get something. He quickly pulled out a gun and shot the other man's leg, managing to give him a good hit to the head with the back of the gun and pushing him off. _

_Deidara turned around and got ontop of the other man which earned him a good cut to the face by a knife Hidan hid God knows where. Deidara quickly took action and grabbed the knife Hidan had, inching it closer and closer to the current Akatsuki member. But Deidara failed miserbly and got pushed off, but lucky quickly got back up again. Hidan tried delivery another cut to his chest as he got up but Deidara backed away easily. He dried delivering a couple more cuts but Deidara dodged easily. Finnaly Deidara caught a hold of his arm, enterwinding his own with his and folded it earning a reassuring yelp from Hidan. Deidara, still enterwind with Hidan, managed to quickly grab the knife before it fell. Deidara quickly stuck the knife through Hidan's gutt's, making the man scream in agony. _

_Deidara than effortlessly removed the knife and droped the man, turning around to walk to me who was on the other end of the porch. He smiled as he slowly walked towards me and I felt so happy. So happy._

_BANG_

"_You shouldn't have left your gun behind Deidara-chan." …No. Deidara stood there for a couple of seconds, deep in thought, as if asking himself what just happened. His hands moved to touch his chest, where his heart should be, to study the injury. Even through the thick rain I could see the blood draining down, how his fingers were soaked in red substance now. He smiled before turning around and in one quick motion of his hand, there was a knife going through Hidan's face._

_He turned back to me, trying to walk but failed miserbly when he triped on his own foot. I managed to catch him. I held him close to myself as we both trembled to the ground. My eyes began burning and I felt my heart get clogged in my throat. So hard to swallow, this was so hard to swallow. _

"_Hey…don't worry babe, it'll be okay, yeah…" His cold fingers grazed my cheek, but I felt the warmth of the blood evident on them._

"_Deidara please don't leave me…" I gripped his hand as he smiled again._

"_To think…we were supposed to avoid this…" He lightly chuckled, coughing a bit afterwards. Karma's such a bitch, "I love you till death Ino…and until my death do us part, yeah..." This can't be happening. He leaned in as much as he could, embracing me in a warm kiss as my tears kept on flowing. He backed away slowly gazing into my eyes. His eyes, so beautiful, rolled back in his head and he fell back dead. _

_That…makes number 3._

--

They say love is forever, long lasting. It's true, but it's not always a good thing to get attached to someone who doesn't exist anymore. They only exist in the back of my mind. I'm just seventeen, and I've probably fucked more people than I could count. Why? Because I miss having someone to touch, someone to fuck and to love, but I learned not to get attached. So what possible way could I form a bond, that meant nothing. Every night a different guy would be all happy, thinking I liked him, but he always ends up sad when I leave him. A bond that had people hating the fact they loved me and that I left them. Just like how Asuma, Chouji, and Deidara left me. Sure I didn't have that kind of relationship with Asuma, but he still meant a lot to me, more than you can imagine. So I fill myself up with this pointless and sorry excuse for sex, not just because I'm pained, but because I'm addicted. I probably would have had aids by now if it wasn't for the condoms.

And to think one of the many men I've done was sitting behind me and comforting me, had my heart feeling way too frizzy. The real question is, why am I letting him? It's not like I want him dead.

* * *

Dark much? Now I have to write for my other story...ugh...I want sleep, but here's the deal guys, no reviews no chapter. I'm not gonna update unless I get atleast one review, harsh I know, but that's the way I wanna have it. So okay, done...i'm goin to bed.

p.s. I know the piercing and tattoo's was a little O.o ...but I'm obsessed with them...i already have 6 piercings and I plan on getting a tattoo when I grow up :D excited. weird, I know.

**_READ and REVIEW...please. _**


	6. What is love?

First off I wanna those who DID review. Thank you :D Really, a few reviews does make a difference. On with the chapter I have nothing more to say.

* * *

What is Love?

During school time, it was a different story. How she acted, how she talked, how she thought. Everyone knew she wasn't a sweet little angel, yet she still tried. How she tried to change, tried to fix herself. I question why she tries, what's the point?

It was still early, the sun was still rising. I walked down the empty hallway adjusting the book bag hanging off my shoulder as I made my way to my locker. I looked around in search for someone and to my sheer luck, or horror I find Neji pushing a poor Tenten up against the lockers. Damn it! That's my locker! This is a school for the love of Kami!

I walked straight up to them, seeing they didn't noticed my presence I cleared my throat. That didn't help. I cleared it again. Still nothing. Fuck this, I coughed loud and clear earning both their attention. Neji quickly backed away looking slightly shocked as Tenten adjusted her short sleeved blouse, the school uniform. Neji was wearing the long sleeved blouse that was rolled up to his elbow. The first couple of buttons undone. Oh…bad boy. Why am I even contemplating what're they're wearing.

"…Hey Gaara." Tenten murmured as she backed away from my locker. I raised my invisible eye brows and pursed my lips as I nodded my head. I bet I had them feeling awkward.

"I hope I'm not…interrupting something." I lightly teased as I opened my locked shoving my back inside.

"Uh nothing…" Neji grumbled, somebody wasn't happy. I shut the locker, and turned my head around to come face to face with none other than…

"Lee?" He didn't look happy. Quite pissed actually.

"You forgot something…" He shoved something into my chest; I quickly caught it before it fell. It's the coke. No wonder he was pissed.

"Ugh, Lee I really didn't mean-"

"Yeah I know, you were too busy with your experiment." My what? Oh he didn't mean…

"She's much more than that…" I whispered in a hushed tone.

"Oh…she is now? That's cute but I doubt she feels that way." Lee smiled quickly at me before walking away. Tenten watched him as he walked on by while Neji just leaned against the locker head down.

"I'll go talk to him." Tenten insisted as she followed Lee to wherever he was going. Neji simply sighed. I stood next to him looking up at the ceiling as I ruffled my shaggy red hair.

"What's the definition of love Neji?" Neji lifted his head to look straight ahead.

"…And uncontrollable emotion that has you doing things…you never thought you'd do…" I looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"I'm in love." He smiled, happy. I want to be happy. Where does happiness lye.

"What does it feel like?"

"It gives you that weird gutsy feeling…" Check, "Makes you stay up at night thinking about the other person," check, "Questioning if they're doin Okay, what they're doing, what they're thinking about…" …check, "If they're thinking about you…" damn, "Has your heart pounding so fast you can barely keep up," I hate this, "…has you wondering whether that person loves you or not…" Neji turned around and faced me.

"It has you hanging off of one thread…" He pinched the air to emphasize what he was saying, "an addiction…" he smiled, "…and you'll feel like you're so close to the edge." Of the cliff, "You just gotta hope that person catches you before you fall."

I nodded my head then shoved my face into my palms, "Is she gonna catch Gaara?" Neji's faint whisper had my blood pumping. I don't love her. I might not like her. But she intrigues me, interests me, and has my adrenaline pumping. Addicted to a game. A selfish wicked game.

I didn't move when Neji began walking away. My head deep in thought. Why do I even care so much? What happened to the world that's full of hate? Why do I yearn for her, not her body? Crave her scent that sends shivers down my spine. Is this love?

I waited for the bell to ring, for school to start so that it ends faster. I don't want to be here. I don't know how much time passed as I kept day dreaming but enough for the bell to ring. Math class, joy. I entered the classroom, finding my usual seat next to none other than Kiba Inuzuka. Obnoxious guy, the school's second loud mouth after Naruto.

The bell rang as I took my seat, Kiba in another world as he kept doodling in his book. Our teacher, Iruka began the lesson, explaining something I didn't feel like comprehending. I looked over to Kiba, he was staring intently at someone two rows in front of us.

Hinata Hyuuga, gentle sweet girl, who had an insane crush on Naruto. She lightly giggled when Naruto whispered something incoherent into her ear. I could see Kiba visibly shake, the pencil broke in his hand, luckily not making a sound. He looked at his hand as I kept staring at him dully. He sighed then looked up at me.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked in bored tone. I'm not used to showing affection but the boy was obviously jealous.

"Yeah…why the sudden interest? …You usually don't give a shit about me." He sighed; I've never seen him looking so…depressed.

"You obviously like her…but she obviously likes him…so I don't get what's the point of liking her…" I spoke as if it was a scientific fact I read off a book. Kiba looked at me shocked, I surprise you? He smiled sadly.

"I don't like her…I love her…" He looked at them then back at me, what could he possibly mean by love, "I've known her for the past 8 years…and ever since I've felt like she was the closest person to me…slowly her hands began clutching onto my unready heart…" He whimpered, "The worst part is…she loves one of my best friends…and I want them both to be happy…"

Happy? Is that the point of love? "What about your happiness?"

"I'm happy when Hinata…and Naruto are happy…that's all I really wanted." So this is how far love goes. Being so close and intimate with someone, you'd sacrifice anything for them…even your heart.

But is Kiba feeling what I'm suffering? If I even did love Ino, she wouldn't be able to love me back. So what's the point of getting attached like he did? Cause I can't help it. No, I can. I just feel like I can't…control myself.

"Why do you care?" He muttered, writing down a few notes from the board.

"… 'Cause I feel the same…" Kiba stopped jotting down notes. He stared at his paper eyes wide open as I returned to jotting down mine. I knew he was looking at me, but it was true. I feel like the same thing is happening to me.

The class seemed to end quickly. Everyone began packing their stuff, I stood up and looked at Kiba who had his back hunched stuffing the book into his bag, "Kiba," He looked up at me, "don't worry…things will work out." I seemed to leave him shocked again. I'm kind of liking this 'nice guy' thing.

I had English next and to my utter joy or misfortune, with Ino. I quickly entered the classroom to see she was early and the seat next to her was unoccupied. We didn't have seating arrangements so I smoothly walked by and took a seat next to her.

She looked at me, her fine brow raised a bit as I took my seat, "Umm, what are you doing?" I wasn't even looking at her, but eventually did.

"…Sitting down?" She grunted and made an odd face.

"Yeah…next to me."

"…because I can?" I shook my head slowly and that seemed to enrage her.

"Gaara, I already told you, what happens during weekends, is _only_ during the weekends." She whispered harshly.

"…and what exactly is that? What could I possibly do in the middle of the classroom?"

"Gaara you're not getting the point we-"

"We're not just fuck buddies Ino…we're buddies." I stated dully and she just looked at me eyes wide open. I seem to be getting that a lot today. What's up with that? Oh right, my mood swings.

"No we're not…Gaara I thought you were bright enough to figure it out." Ouch. It's almost a surprise she'd say that, but I understand.

"I am…but it can't possibly hurt if you had me as your friend." I sighed as the class began, Kakashi sensei walking into the classroom less late than usual, small orange pocket shoved into his suit's pocket. Turtleneck was way too high; he simply greeted us and wrote our reading assignment on the board. We know what his reading assignment is too well.

"It seems like everyone close to me dies…" Ino spoke sour fully, she looked at me, "…I don't want you to die." I grinned.

"I won't die…" I flipped through the pages of the Shake Spear book, "Sakura isn't dead is she…?" I cocked an invisible eyebrow, as I scanned the content of the book.

"It feel's different when it's a guy…I don't know what it is…it's seems like you're bound to be dead." I smiled cheekily.

"If being your friend means I get to die…" I looked at her, my smile now faded, "Then during the time I live…I'm sure it'll be worth it." I murmured and she didn't look to happy.

"Well then Gaara when you're dead…how 'bout you think about how I feel like from the grave." Oh snap. Before I could say anything she raised her hand.

"Yes Ino?"

"Kakashi sensei, think I could go to the bathroom?" He nodded, and I felt slightly pissed. I watched her walk out of the room. I'll get her, one way or the other. I doubt I'm gonna die so young.

Before I knew it, it was already lunch time. I walked down the hall way making my way to the Men's room. Even from a distance, I could spot about 3 figures standing near the lockers, and one looked like a girl.

I walked faster trying to recognize them. Once I got close enough, I felt all my blood rush to my head, and I wouldn't call it blushing.

Shit.

Ino was pushed up against the lockers by bastard…I mean Kimimaro. His little slave was standing next to him while he toyed with Ino. She didn't look like she wanted be there. She was obviously trying to free herself from his strong hold; he seemed to having fun on the other hand.

"…Let…go of me…!" Bastard.

"Aww, c'mon Ino…I won't hurt ya." He whispered huskily right before licking her cheek. He licked her cheek. He licked her fucking cheek!

I, without thinking what so ever, speed up and gradually pushed Kimimaro away from Ino with half my power. He let go of her stumbling backwards but quickly regained balance, as she began rubbing her shoulder, "The lady told you to let her go."

I'm sometimes impressed how my bored voice never changes. But even then you can feel the rage pouring out my words. I looked at Ino who looked away. What? She'd rather be harassed?

"This doesn't concern you asshole." He murmured with the same tone. I'm glad I found a worthy opponent.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you dickhead." Kimimaro looked pissed now.

"Watchu say bitch?" He got close to me, and I couldn't resist the urge to get closer either, my fist was yearning for something it's been craving for a long while now.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Ino stepped in between us, lightly fending Kimimaro away with one hand while her other hand stayed on my chest.

"Hey! What's going on there?!" A voice from the distance shouted. Kimimaro's man slave quickly tried pulling him away as to not get in trouble. I still couldn't help myself, trying to free myself from Ino's firm hand. Once they were gone Ino turned back to me, obviously not happy, but I wasn't either.

"What the fuck was that?" Well…I don't know.

"What the hell do you mean?" I sighed backing away.

"I mean you nearly getting in a fight because of me!"

"Would you rather be molested and harassed by a complete douche bag?" I could taste the bitterness in my voice. She let out some air as if to calm herself down.

"I can take care of myself Gaara."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I did that not because I thought you were weak…but because _I_ wanted to take care of you…?" She looked saddened now. What did I say?

"Gaara…you don't even know what you're doing…" She whispered.

"Yeah, your right maybe I don't…but something's guiding me." My heart.

"No…you're just blinded…you don't want me Gaara…you want something else…" Something else?

"Like what Ino? Sex? Is that what your concurring?" I asked sourly.

"Why else…you're seventeen…you're a fucking horn dog." Oh, well…that hurt.

"Do I look like I think with my dick?" I got closer to her, feeling the anger boil inside of me, "…that the only reason I would try to get you…was because of your body," I inched my face closer, "…I'm not a desperate horny fuck Ino…" I tilted my head as I lightly pushed her up against the locker, "Something else…compels me…to want you, and only you," I put my hands on either side of her, "But I don't know what it is."

I closed the gap between us. She refused at first but soon embraced it. Her arms wrapped around my neck in a desperate movement as our tongue sparred for dominance. I pushed her up higher against the lockers, the whole concept we we're in school completely flew out of my mind. It seemed to fly out of her mind too; she looked like she was enjoying it.

But I guess something clicked in her mind. She gave me a good grip before completely letting go. Without even looking at me she quickly walked away down the narrow hallway. I knew from that very second, she did feel the same way, but like me she was trying to avoid it…I'm just trying less. Weak, for someone who's even weaker.

Three hours had passed, and school was already done for the day. I didn't feel like going home so early, so I decided to take a walk or something. The park was nearby. Though my car was parked in the school's parking…I'm sure they won't move it. Temari and Kankuro have their own car.

I had no clue why I was taking a walk in the park at the moment, but I figured I need a nice place to think this all out. I exhaled deeply before stopping abruptly. I look to my side to find none other than the great Sasuke Uchiha sitting on a bench by himself dragging on a cigarette. What? Is smoking the next new 'thing'? I adjusted my bag pack taking a seat next to the stoic boy.

He let out a strangled breathe, looked at me for a good few seconds then looked up, "Love…is such a pain in the ass." He grunted. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Why is that…?" Sasuke looked at me smirked.

"It has you doing things…you shouldn't be doing." Sasuke looked at me against and gestured the cigarette towards me. I just shook my head.

"What kind of things?" Don't know why I was highly interested in this topic.

"…Well…when you like someone…you don't call as often…you don't stay up as often…you don't do crazy things for them…you don't break the rules for them…and you don't get distracted by them…but when you love someone…" He grinned madly.

"…Your phone bills reach the roof…you start to suffer from Insomnia…you'd get a tattoo with their named carved in your back…you'd disobey your family just to see them…and you can't get your mind off of them." He smiled, "Anything…just for them," He sighed, "…anything to make 'em happy…"

"Anything…" I repeated the word.

"I know you like her."

"What?'

"Ino."

"Wait…how?"

"I was with Sakura when she called _your_ house for Ino." He replied coolly.

"Like her?"

"More like love."

"I don't love her."

"Would you do all the things I just stated?"

"…It's complicated."

"Isn't love always?" Who would thought you'd see the day two of the quietest boys in school talking constantly.

"Ugh…it's stupid…we couldn't even if we wanted."

"…Oh…why is that?" He raised an eyebrow. At least he has them! Where did mine go!?

"…We can't handle it."

"Can't handle what?"

"…Love."

* * *

Alright...I'm really sleepy. Um, more drama than...passion (hah) in this chapter. Err...just trying to put more emotion into the story. Yeah. Well...night! or morning. Same thing!

**You've read...now review. Please.**

It's only a button away! :D


End file.
